


Isca

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bombs, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Spencer é capturado e usado de isca para o resto da unidade.





	Isca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749725) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Spencer se perguntava se de alguma forma isso era sua culpa, se havia alguma coisa que ele fazia para seguir se encontrando nesse tipo de situação, além de sua linha de trabalho, já que na maioria das vezes parecia que era ele que conseguia ser pego por suspeitos irritados que queriam fazer dele não só sua próxima vítima, mas uma vítima muito especial.

Ele provavelmente deveria estar tentando escapar, fazer alguma coisa para ajudar no seu próprio resgate, mas estava exausto, mal podia sentir seus braços de tão apertadas que estavam as suas amarras, e ele tinha perdido tanto sangue que até ficar acordado era um desafio.

Talvez dessa vez não tivesse nada que ele pudesse fazer, nenhuma forma de escapar, talvez dessa vez tudo o que pudesse fazer seria encarar os monitores, não sabendo se ele queria que sua equipe aparecesse para o resgatar ou se preferiria que estivessem longe daquela armadilha óbvia, só sabendo que qualquer que fosse o caso, não podia influenciar o resultado.

-

Devagar e sempre, seu sangue seguia descendo pelos seus braços, até a ponta dos dedos antes de pingar no chão, sua umidade vindo quase como um conforto para seus pulsos feridos, apesar de ainda não ser o bastante para o ajudar a escapar.

Ele tentou contar as gotas para ter uma noção do volume, não porque tinha alguma esperança de ser resgatado a tempo dessa informação ter alguma utilidade, mas porque lhe dava algo para pensar que não fosse a possibilidade de sua equipe estar vindo direto para uma armadilha.

Saber que ele provavelmente iria morrer não doía nem perto do que doía ser usado como isca para matar as pessoas com quem mais se importava.

-

Spencer viu eles vindo pelas telas, deixadas lá para o provocar pelo assassino que já tinha saído há tempo, viu eles entrando na casa, rápido demais para o bem deles, desesperados demais para o encontrar.

Ele ouviu o click da bomba sendo ativada atrás dele, e sabia que isso significava só alguns segundo até que ela fosse explodir, e podia adivinhar que era o bastante para destruir metade da quadra, o bastante para matar a maior parte das pessoas com quem se importava, e que só estavam lá porque ele foi descuidado o bastante para ser pego de novo.

Ele tentou gritar um aviso abafado, mas era tarde demais.


End file.
